Recently, with technological advantages, many types of display apparatus have been widely applied in flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electro luminescence (EL) displays or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. The OLED display has many characteristics in its properties including superior light, thin, entire solid, high luminescent, high-speed response, etc., and thus it is suitable for the flat panel displays.
At present, the LCDs are capable of displaying three dimension (3D) images. However, the OLED display capable of displaying 3D images is still required to be developed.
In addition, in a general OLED display, ambient light rays are likely to be reflected by metal electrodes of the OLED display, thereby deteriorating a display contrast of the OLED display.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a composite phase retarder and an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.